


Ghouls & Humans

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, ghoul au, ghoul eren, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's interest in a human will only bring him closer to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevators and light concussions

**Author's Note:**

> I only watch the anime so most of the content probably isn't what should happen with ghouls but heck, it's a love story, enjoy it!
> 
> please comment if you have any questions <3

A sigh of relief left the brunet's lips the moment he entered the lobby. He tugged his scarf off and put it in the plastic bag together with his brand new clothes. After an entire day of going shopping with Mikasa and Armin, Eren obviously got some meals in his system that are not meant to stay there. His stomach ached and his gag reflex could jump at given any moment. Luckily, in case that happens, the elevator he was walking towards was empty.

He pushed the button to close the doors, but only half a second later, a rushing raven haired man told him to keep the door open.

''Thanks.'' The man said. ''I'm kind of in a hurry now.'' He grabbed his phone out of the pocket of his black leather jacket that wasn't zipped close, showing the white button up and black scarf he was wearing beneath it.

''No problem.'' Eren said, and pushed the button of the floor of his apartment.

The raven haired man started talking to someone on the phone while Eren kept his gaze on the numbers of the floors they passed, never had he been so desperate to go to his apartment's toilet and throw up an entire menu he ate at Denny's. Something that used to be his favorite meal.

''Erwin, I have to disappoint you but he's still missing.'' The man said with a cold, venom filled voice. ''Stop being hopeful when we still have no-''

Both men lost their balance and fell on the floor, unfortunately, Eren hit his forehead against the door. A painful yelp left the young man's lungs as he tried to stand up with one hand covering his forehead.

''Shit.'' The raven haired man cursed as he picked up his broken phone from the floor, the touch screen's glass all shattered over the floor. He stood up and cursed even more.

''Is this for fucking real?'' He looked around to find the emergency button but was caught of guard when he saw the tall brunet cleaning his wound with an olive green scarf.

''That scar will only become worse if you clean it that way, kid.'' He said, looking slightly annoyed, or maybe he was annoyed but his face didn't show it as much.

''It's just a scar.'' The brunet murmured, rolling the with blood stained scarf up and putting it back in the bag. Eren looked around and found a red button below the numbered ones. Assuming it's an emergency button he pushed it and leaned back against the corner of the elevator.

''You're bleeding again.'' The gray eyed man said.

''Huh?'' There was a line of blood rolling down his nose. He felt the wound with his forefinger and stared at the thickening blood on it.

''Here let me help.'' The man grabbed something out of the pocket of his jacket that looked like a pack of hand sanitizer handkerchiefs. It took Eren around five seconds to realize that the last time he put something like that over a wound it felt like his skin was in touch with a snake's venom filled with lava.

''Sir I don't think-'' A painful hiss left his lips the moment the older man grabbed his shoulder to pull him down his level and cleaned his wound with one of the handkerchiefs, when Eren's stomach started to ache even more, he pushed the man away and fell down on his knees.

''I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well.'' His arms hugged his stomach. ''I don't think I can hold it any longer.'' He covered his mouth with his hand and forcefully closed his eyes.

The older man squatted in front of him. ''Open your eyes and tell me how many fingers I'm raising.''

_''Dear passengers of elevator number fifteen, eight and thirty.''_ The sudden announcement took the older man's attention.  _''Due to the storm today there are some technical issues with the building. As our technicians are taking care of it, we apologize for what is happening. If you have an emergency please push the red button below the numbered ones and tell us-''_

''I'm with a, probably in his twenties, male, who just hit his head against the door during the technical error. The wound stopped bleeding but he can't open his eyes properly and he is now on his knees, covering his mouth with one hand and holding his stomach with his other arm.''

He let go off the button and turned to Eren. ''How long do you think you can hold it?''

Eren opened his eyes and removed his hand, looking up at the older man staring down at him. ''Ten minutes, at most.''

''Alright, in case it happens,'' He grabbed the plastic bag and emptied it from its content.

''Thank you.'' Eren grabbed the bag and held it in front of his face. ''My name is Eren, by the way.''

''Levi.'' He pushed the button again. ''Can you please hurry up, I don't think he's going to hold it any longer.''

Eren noticed something about Levi's black tie.

There's a golden name tag on it that said 'Levi Ackerman'.

He wanted to ask if he was familiar with a Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adopted sister that he went shopping with today, but his gag reflex could jump by even whispering right now.

A deep voice came from the ceiling. ''Please grab all your belongings and stand against the wall, just in case! Shout 'yes' when you're ready!''

Levi picked the younger man's new clothes uand scarf from the floor. ''Can you stand up by yourself?'' He asked.

Eren nodded and stood up. Pushing himself against the wall, Levi gave the firefighters the sign.

 

* * *

 

''I'm so sorry sir, so so sorry!'' Eren almost wanted to stand up from the hallway's floor but the firefighter pushed him down by grabbing his shoulder.

He chuckled. ''I have had more on my suit than a menu from Denny's. Don't worry, kid.'' He turned to Levi, who stood a few feet away from them, observing what they're saying. ''You sir, do you mind helping him on the stairs safely? To whatever floor he lives.''

Eren could swear the edges of Levi's just twitched. ''Of course I'll bring Eren home,'' He glanced at the scarf that was not only soaked in blood stains but also Eren's lunch. ''but that scarf is not coming with me.''

''I don't mind.'' He stood up and picked the bag up with his new clothes in it. ''Thank you for dealing with me, I owe you quite a lot now.'' Eren threw his arm around the older man's shoulder to, in case he 'faints' or does anything that fits the description of having a light concussion. He was fine now, but with the possibility of Levi working in the local police department kept haunting him.

''Don't thank me, making sure citizens are safe is a part of my job.'' He said.

''What do you do?'' Eren glanced to his right. ''Work, I mean.''

''I'm a detective, I investigate cases that mostly have to do with ghoul attacks and ghoul abductions.''

Eren's heart could almost break his ribs by now. What if Levi knew about Eren? What if Levi is now investigating the existence of half ghouls in this area? There haven't been attacks since eight months ago ever since the crazy woman took over and slaughtered almost all of them at a rate that ghouls are almost extinct in Trost. Many have left Trost, others are awaiting their possible execution.

''I can feel your muscles tensing up, calm down it's not that scary.''

''S-sorry. I find ghouls quite, terrifying. I kind of had an experience with one of them. Luckily she died because of a car crash nearby.''

''Eren Jaeger?''

A smile left the younger male's lips. ''Yes that's me.'' He chuckled. ''And no the rumors are not true.''

''Of course not, it's biologically impossible.'' He laughed. ''Wow it's kind of an honor to meet you, kid.''

Eren's cheeks flushed. ''It's not that big of a deal, really.'' He looked away. ''Oh no, the stairs.''

''I'll lift you, I don't think you're able to handle the stairs yet.'' They both faced the automatic door that opened when they stepped on the carpet.

''No I'm fine! I can totally handle the stairs, Levi I'm quite a heavy guy-'' His feet disconnected from the floor and Eren's natural reaction was to wrap his arms around the older man's neck.

''It's a part of my job to make sure you're safe, again, I don't mind. After all, you're not quite that heavy.'' All Eren could do after that was nod and agree with him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Eren opened the door he thanked Levi again for lifting him upstairs. Levi leaned against the hallway's wall across Eren's apartment and folded his arms. ''How many times do I have to tell you to not thank me before you actually get it.''

''Or you can just accept them?'' Eren smiled.

''My salary is basically tax money, think of it as a service.'' He shrugged. ''Well, lucky for me I'm only one floor away from home. Have a nice evening, Eren.''

''You too, Levi.'' He responded. When Eren closed the door he zipped his jacket open and threw it on the coat hanger.

_''You could take him home and make him your meal.''_ He felt her lips talking against his ear, and her thin fingers making slow seductive motions around his lips.  _''What happened to you, Eren?''_

He violently shook his head and rushed towards the kitchen island, desperately turning the coffee maker on.

''Leave me alone!'' It sounded more like a growl than a demand. ''I have never listened to you and never will!''

_''You can easily seduce him and make him your lover, he's obviously thinking about your beautiful turquoise eyes right now.''_ A sick chuckle left her lips. 

Eren couldn't care any less about the burning hot coffee cooking within his stomach. All he wanted was for her to shut up and leave him alone.

 

 

 

 


	2. The ghoul who ran away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin Smith has an interesting story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda bad to let this chapter wait until Thursday because it's more of an introduction chapter, so I'll post it now and on Thursday there's a mini chapter coming with more Eren and Levi.

The alarm clock went off, making Eren groan and grab his phone from the night stand. ''Fuck off.'' He mumbled while tapping on the snooze option.

After only five minutes another groan left his lips and all Eren could think about was to throw his phone across the room and sleep in a peaceful silence, but reality wouldn't take that too kindly. Against his will, he gave in and sat up.

While stretching his arms he lazily stepped off his bed and started his daily routine. Of course a daily routine couldn't go without the news anchors talking about how repulsive ghouls are and that it's important to demonize them, and never trust them because they might eat you.

But Eren didn't listen to the news because of that, it's because he secretly wishes to be entirely human again and to listen to the news in a way that he could understand their fear again, the fear of the unknown taking away your life from your family, friends and basically everyone that needs you in their life.

Despite thinking this way and desperately craving to be the person again he used to be, the more he listens to how much terror ghouls bring to the human race, the guiltier he felt. It just didn't want to change, because every time he sees the fear in the people they interview, a part of him feels like he caused it.

Eren used to hate ghouls, one of them attacked and ate his parents right in front of him when he was a nine year old. She was planning on eating him after that, but the police sirens scared her off. Ever since that day, Eren hadn't been the same anymore.

He almost couldn't believe it when his babysitter told him to stay next to the dinner table the moment his parents would walk in, almost, until he saw four white tentacle like muscles appearing on her back when she waited in front of the door, waiting to answer the door to immediately attack them.

Nine year old Eren felt numb at the time, not being able to scream or run away. His mother yelled at him while being suffocated to her last seconds and gargling in the blood of her squashed intestines. His father went through the same, painful, death.

All Eren could think about was revenge, ghouls weren't beings to him, they were mistakes by nature. They shouldn't be in the same world as humans, despite their similarities. All they do is eat, eat, eat, destroy and eat.

Young Eren lived in a foster home, a place where he met Mikasa and immediately became close friends with her. They have a lot in common, not with who they are, but with what they've been through. Something cruel that leaded to a warm and loving friendship, they're basically family by now.

College arrived, a place where Eren met the girl of his dreams, a beautiful blonde with not only deep blue eyes that represented the entire Atlantic ocean but also the most interesting personality Eren had ever seen in someone. It was so odd that it attracted Eren in a weird magnetic way. He realized he had something for dominant petite people.

One day, the girl of his dreams finally asked him out, Annie smiled for the first time since they met and both of them went to the steak house nearby campus. It was cheap but they both enjoyed it.

After Annie took her toilet break she asked for a long walk around the city because she liked the city's view at night, which was totally understandable. Everything about her was, she was almost overly human and seductive in a way. She fit the description of every typical college senior.

They walked hand in hand, feeling the light breeze of the night against their face. Eren stole a few soft kisses on her cheek when they stood in front of big, bright display windows of candy and jewel stores, a sweet bright chuckle left her beautiful red lips every time she got one. It was almost a reward.

Annie was different, in a typical sense. Even on their date she wore torn light jeans, a no sleeve band shirt and some brand new Jordans. Annie was different in a sense that it was understandable.

Everything was almost perfect, and of course the date couldn't end without some intimate interactions.

Annie tugged Eren's belt with her forefinger to lead them in a quiet abandoned alley that was strangely wide. But Eren didn't care, all he wanted was to taste her lips, paint his own in the color of her bright red lipstick on her soft kissable lips.

His hands fell on the sides of her chest, eager to lift her shirt up and to feel what's beneath it. His lips fell on her neck, teasing and kissing her as her thin fingers ran through his hair, pushing for more sensational actions from him.

Eren almost lifted her so he could do sinful things to her against the building's wall, but the moment his hands reached for her ass cheeks, a sick psychotic laughter made its way to his ear.

A dark shade of redness came from her back and all Eren could think about was to run away for his life, away from the a slow and painful death that his parents went through.

But everything seemed too late, when all his limbs were tangled in the red webs of death.

''Eren!'' Connie's voice brought him back to reality. ''Dude get some rest at night, you're a nurse now. You can't get away with sneaking naps anymore you know.'' He handed Eren a patient's records. ''Ward three, he just recovered from a ghoul attack, there are around eight sutures in his back. God knows what insurance company will save his ass. He's not insured, isn't that crazy?'' He took a sip from his coffee. ''Brain surgery is in half an hour, see you there Jaeger.'' And in two blinks he left the front office.

Two blue eyes were piercing through the side of Eren's cheek, denying she was staring at him to get his attention wouldn't work, not with Krista.

''Are you having nightmares again?'' She said in a worried tone.

Eren looked her in the eyes. ''She's not leaving me alone since I met someone, I have to avoid him at all costs.''

''I see, we should go to Pixis' coffee shop after work and tell him. How long has it been since you consumed it, be real.'' She tightened her blonde hair bun with her fingers. ''It's not healthy if you don't eat vegetables, Eren.''

Our universal codeword for human flesh became vegetables, even then it could sound a little strange, but nobody was around them right now. ''In all honesty, I can't remember it clearly.'' She looked worried. ''Don't look at me like that.''

She let out a sigh and Eren took off to where he needed to be. The patient's name is Erwin Smith and he has been here before multiple times for gun wounds. It's a little strange that the police commissioner is not insured, it's not like he couldn't afford it?

''Good morning Erwin, how is everything going?'' Eren greeted.

The man could barely move his head. ''Great,'' he said. ''when can I work again?''

Eren tapped on the screen of the bed's settings. ''The stitches are going to be removed within seven days, but you have to rest for another week as well.'' He hung the man's medical records on the end of the bed. ''I am going to check your back now.''

Thanks to Eren the bed was already in a sitting position, so that Erwin didn't have to use his limited amount of energy to sit up properly.

His fingers trailed around the sutures, surprisingly they recovered quite fast. ''I think it will be four days for these to recover, you need to take eleven days off.''

''Glad to hear that.''

''I thought ghouls were extinct in Trost, but this one rather whipped you than tried to kill you. These are not the wounds I usually see on survivors, then again, not a lot of people are as lucky as you are.'' Eren was surprised at the lack of wounds on his back, the ghoul obviously wasn't trying to take him out.

''I never expected one of my interns to be a ghoul, but I have dealt with invaders before. This one was quite rare though, he was a top student at his university and had huge desire to become chief police. Something ghouls would not even think about doing.'' He let out a sigh. ''It was partly my fault to scare him away.''

Partly his fault? ''I guess so, where's the part about your wounds.'' Eren chuckled to seem calm and professional, despite the fact that he was awfully terrified.

''I'm getting to that, I think you need the back story so you have more insight.'' He said.

''I only have twenty minutes left, I hope you can keep it short.'' Eren was done checking the sutures and grabbed a chair to sit next to the bed. Erwin shrugged to face him.

''I'll try.'' He said. ''That intern is still on the run and we still don't know where he took off. We didn't release the information about this case yet, but it has already been around so you might hear some different variations of it from the news.''

''What's his name?'' Eren asked curiously.

''That's classified,'' He said. ''We don't want people to take matters in their own hands, all that people should know is what happened.''

''I see, but what if people identify him, what if he consumes someone?''

''That is the point, he doesn't eat people that are alive. You can push his buttons all day long and he still wouldn't do it, this ghoul is different. It's like he hates consuming human flesh? As if he disgusts the thought of him eating someone. He opened a new world for us that, still terrifies me.'' Erwin combed his hair back with his fingers. ''Everything that I can't predict terrifies me. Because there's always a pattern in everything, whenever it breaks and it doesn't show clear lines to where it comes from, it can lead to huge disasters or..'' His eyebrows furrowed, as if he still couldn't believe it himself. ''accepting the fact that we're still in the food chain.''

''Isn't it a part of your job to accept different things so you can create new...euh, patterns that could safe more lives in the future?'' Eren couldn't admit it but he wanted to hear more of him, partly because he always felt alone in this situation and the boy he was talking about reminded him of himself.

''It is, but when there is no pattern, that is when everything needs to change, and that change will probably not be beneficial for humans in this case.''

''I see.''

''He told me to stay away from him and not turn him into a 'cannibal.'' He furrowed his eyebrows. ''Why would a ghoul say that, why would he care about human life if he is meant to consume us?'' He questioned himself.

''Maybe there are ghouls out there who don't like the way they're born.'' Eren said. ''Imagine a day where you wake up and become one, what's your first reaction? I would say the exact same and fight my urges.''

He looked at him with a questioning face expression. ''Do you really think you would do that if most humans are conditioned to hate you and to stay away from you at all costs? Blending in society is not easy if they don't like you.''

Eren remembered a quote from a 2006 movie called V for Vendetta. ''He wore a mask for so long he forgot who is actually behind it.'' Then he added. ''He's also conditioned to hate who's behind it.''

Erwin chuckled. ''Most people would not even think about trying to understand them, glad to talk to someone who actually did what I do every day.''

''You're welcome?'' Eren couldn't deny the fact that Erwin looked quite attractive the longer he looked at him. Also the way he talked, he was quite sarcastic and gentle at the same time.

''The wounds were caused by him whipping me away from him, and then taking off.'' He laid back. ''That's all I can tell.''

''I understand.'' Eren looked at his watch and saw that there were only five minutes left. ''I have one more question, why are you not insured?''

Erwin smiled. ''That's classified.''

 

* * *

 

 

Eren looked at the time on his car's navigation system. ''Where the hell is she?'' He said to himself.

Another ten minutes have passed and finally he heard the door open. ''Sorry, I saw Ymir and we kinda talked.'' Her cheeks were still flushed. ''About stuff.''

''Stuff..'' Eren repeated.

''You know what I mean.''

''I know exactly what you mean.''

She rolled her eyes and groaned. ''Just drive already.''

Eren knew about the relationship between Krista and Ymir, everyone thinks they're close friends but Krista has told Eren that they're actually a couple. Not that he cared in any way, but sometimes she'd constantly talk about her and all Eren could do was listen and nod.

She opened the car window. ''You know, I have never spend the night with Ymir.''

''That's understandable.''

''I have been thinking about telling her I'm a ghoul.''

Eren almost choked. ''What?!'' If it weren't for keeping his eyes on the road he would look her in the eyes and call her an idiot. ''She will report you and you'll be execu-''

''Her friend was a ghoul and he's on the run now, she's aware of it. But I feel like I will ruin everything between us if I tell her.''

''You're not a different person if you do.''

''Am I?'' She let out a frustrating noise. ''I'm still a predator and natural enemy, god knows what she'll feel about me.''

 

* * *

 

 

When they walked in the coffee shop it was pretty empty, only a few officers and someone with a laptop who was totally disconnected with the world, a typical writer.

Eren observed the place and saw that someone familiar was sitting at the bar with a just made latte.

''Good evening Eren!'' Pixis said while cleaning a few glasses. ''Nice scrubs.''

Eren rolled his eyes. ''Thanks.''

The person sitting at the bar turned and looked surprised and entertained at the same time. Levi was probably fund of the sight of Eren in a random navy blue jacket, scrubs and old gym shoes.

Eren smirked back because of the coincidence of Levi wearing his working outfit as well, it was like they both came here for some nice coffee before going home.

''I never expected you to be a nurse.'' He laid his phone down. ''And I also expected you to be more of a beer guy.''

It felt as if Levi liked to play with Eren for some reason, despite not even knowing each other that well. ''Well, what do you expect from me.'' Eren took a seat next to him. ''It's not like you can see right through me, can you?''

''Partly, yes. And you're definitely a liquor lover, despite not having consumed it in....How many years?''

Eren rolled his eyes. ''I don't know, maybe a year or two? I don't like alcohol anymore.''

''Yeah..You kinda smell like caffeine a lot. Anyways, did you get a good night rest? You look really tired.'' He leaned his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand.

''Not really, I got a headache as well this morning, but it was really busy today because of the storm. I'm not quite the luckiest person out there.''

''I figured.''

Eren chuckled awkwardly. ''Yeah...''

''There is something missing about you, though.''

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you've enjoyed it! <3


	3. the taste of flesh and guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's weekly routine of consuming human flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and my eyes are dying, really my life is keeping me super busy....but heck! Here's the mini chapter as promised!

The intense gray eyes were piercing through him, as if they knew exactly what he had done in the past few weeks. His sharp chin and silky black hair that was cut in an undercut made him look more intimidating for some reason.

Eren felt numb for a straight few seconds, feeling as if Levi just told him he knew about his personal life. All Eren could do was gulp and stare at him while waiting for an answer.

The man shook his head and chuckled. ''You really think I'm going to report you for shit you've done centuries ago?''

His body felt relieved again, but he didn't show it. Eren was so trained after the incident that he became a natural actor. ''Stop acting as if you're suspecting me of being a ghoul, Levi. It's very intimidating.''

''I know, but I noticed you're pretty cute when you're annoyed.'' He winked sarcastically. Eren debated within himself whether he was gay or not. At this point it wasn't just teasing, it was getting Eren in his weakest state to probably ask him some kind of favor.

Too bad Eren had done the same thing with many others. His voice went low, calm and seductive. ''You think so? That's really nice hearing from you, actually. I didn't know you were a teasy type of guy.'' He smirked and raised his hand to touch Levi's chin with his forefinger. Eyes connected to the point where Eren had a hard time keeping the smirk.

His features, lips, nose, chin, everything. He looked so intimidatingly perfect to Eren. ''Naughty fucker.''

Levi's eyes looked down to the finger on his chin. Eyes looking like they wanted to bite it right off. He bit his smirking bottom lip and stared up into Eren's piercing green eyes. ''You're only becoming cuter like this.''

There was no way Levi was playing at this point, was he? All Eren could do was to let his hand fall back on his knee and just sit there with his mouth half open. As ridiculous as it sounds, he had no other words to say than

''You're gay.''

''Bi.''

''I thought..'' Eren shook his head to get back to his balance of reason again. ''I'm so sorry I thought you were joking as well..I'm such an idiot.''

''I was joking... And you're not my type don't worry.'' He laughed. And It sounded exactly as perfect as him. Would it be strange to think someone's voice perfectly matches their appearance?

Despite not having a clear view on his own interest in Levi, Eren felt a little offended. He kind of hoped Levi to have some kind of interest in him. Not that he wanted to admit that, but it would be nice if he did.

But Eren could not and shouldn't do that.

''Eren, '' His name rolled so smoothly passed his lips. ''We should drink sometime, like buds or whatsoever. You're cool and as you said countless times, you owe me one. So what about a Friday eve, around ten, at the bar close to the police station?''

No, he shouldn't. The disgusting taste of beer and the gruesome things that could happen if he accidentally felt the thirst for human flesh could end it all for him. But at the other hand, there was Levi.

''Maybe, give me your number so I can call you about it.''

It was easy to see that Levi successfully hid his lips from curling. ''Sure.''

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone finally left, everyone except Krista and Eren.

''I'm starving.'' She said. ''Normally it's so empty in here, Pixis, who are these new customers?''

''They're working on a case close by.'' He opened the lock of the refrigerator. ''I'm a little worried we have to watch ourselves more.''

Eren's left eye suddenly shifted red and the second he smelled the fresh scent of human flesh his tongue covered both is lips in wet saliva.

He handed a quarter of a pound to Krista and another one to Eren. ''I advice both of you to eat it upstairs.''

They both nodded and walked to the stairs. Krista's eyes also shifted when she took another look to it. ''I'm starving.'' She said. Normally she was quite shy and annoyed, Ymir would always joke around and push her buttons on purpose because she knew Krista is not as shy as she shows everyone.

The both walked through the hallway. ''Can I eat alone..if that's okay, I don't like being seen in that state.'' He admitted, Eren felt disgusting every time he filled his stomach with human flesh, that he _desired_ to eat.

''It's alright, I'll text you when I'm done.'' She gave him a gentle smile and took a door on the right.

When Eren sat on the couch and laid the pack of meat down on the coffee table, he stared at it for a minute and closed his eyes. ''Not now.'' He growled to himself. ''You're not human anymore, this shouldn't matter.''

A rough bite of the meat ended his feelings of guilt and replaced it with pleasure and relieve. Bite by bite he felt much more better and please. He needed this, he needed to consume what he needs to.

Which was why it was so quiet, there was coffee and flesh. Which meant Annie couldn't ruin everything and make it one big chaos as she desires to. Annie is out of the question and that's all that counts.

The door opened, Eren expected Krista to say she's done, but then he remembered she was going to text him if she did. Which meant that it would be Pixis. But no, it was someone else.

A human friend that he didn't want to see in the state he was currently in. A state that shows exactly what Eren is in the most gruesome way possible.

''Armin?'' His brows raised and his eyes slowly became moist. ''Please don't look at me.''

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comment if you liked it or have any questions <3
> 
> See you next Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> riverens.tumblr.com is my ereri tumblr~


End file.
